1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mechanism for storing and retracting a cable. More particularly, the invention relates to a cable retractor for facilitating the withdrawal and retraction of a length of cable in such a manner that the cable remains in tension during the withdrawal and retraction.
2. Background Art
Various types of electronic instrumentation are remotely controlled or are coupled with a handset or hand-held controller by a multi-wire electric cord extending to some type of electronic box. For example, a telephone handset or a hand-held microphone and control are connected by multi-wire electric cords to relatively fixed positioned electronic devices, such as a telephone body or a recorder. A hand controller or handset for an aircraft passenger entertainment system may be connected by an electric cable to an electronic control box. The handset, which is preferably stored in a position closer to the electronic control box, is movable to different locations for operation and, accordingly, it is necessary that the length of electrical cable connecting the handset with the electronic control box have a variable effective length.
Many mechanisms have been devised for facilitating variation in the effective length of a cord connected to a handset. These include wires pre-formed in a coil or spiral configuration, which may provide a shorter length of interconnecting cord, but, nevertheless, still allow a length of loose wire to extend from the handset.
A common retractor mechanism winds the cord around a drum or axle for storage and allows lengths of cord to be withdrawn by rotation of the drum. Since the cord winds around a drum. It wears out rapidly and must be replaced after a relatively short period of use. Some cord retractors operate through twisting of the cord, which causes repetitive stresses, resulting in premature breakage of the cord wires.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cord retractor that avoids or minimizes the above-mentioned problems.